


Christmas Love

by DJsaxby16



Series: Holiday Love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Love, F/F, I told you I’d give you guys a happy ending, Making Up, Sequel to Halloween Love, mega happy ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: In this sequel to Halloween Love, some time has passed since the disastrous Halloween. But when Alex gets a second chance to show Kara how she feels, she refuses to waste it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Holiday Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part two and the finale of this two arc story, hope you all enjoy!

It had been nearly two months since Vicki’s party, though it felt like much longer for Alex. A lot had changed in the time between, most notably her standing in the popular clique. She had been completely shunned by her former friends, but she didn’t care, there wasn’t much Vicki could do to her anymore anyway. Vicki’s reputation had been greatly stained after Alex clocked her in front of everyone at her party. This had cost her a lot of power she had had over the student body. And while Alex may have lost her popularity cred, not a single student at Midvale High would even consider messing with her. More importantly, no one dared to say a word about Kara. 

If there was one rule that was now set in stone around the school, it was that Kara Kent was one hundred percent off limits. Alex happily sacrificed her popularity status for a new title, Kara Kent’s personal protector. A few students had tried making fun of her after the Halloween debacle at first. They’d laugh and make puking noises at her, but it wasn’t very long before Alex.....”stepped in”. 

Jake was the first, he asked Kara while walking past her locker if she wanted more of what his uncle was selling. That earned a few laughs from him and his buddies. However, later on that day, he showed up to football practice with black eye, which he swore came from his locker getting stuck and flinging back into his face. Seemed reasonable, that is until he came up to Kara the next day and apologized for his “rude comments” and quickly walked away, flinching away from Alex. 

And it continued, anyone who made fun of Kara either had an “accident” or “change of heart” and the whole school backed down. While Alex was happy to keep everyone away from Kara, it didn’t solve the other problem she faced, Kara hadn’t spoken a word to her since the party. 

It doesn’t mean Alex didn’t try. She tried texting her and calling her, only to get herself blocked, Kara blocked her on all social media, she wouldn’t talk to her in person at school, Kara’s parents wouldn’t let her see her at home even though they knew full well that Alex had nothing to do with what happened at the party, but they still respect their daughter’s wishes. No matter what Alex did, Kara just would not talk to her. 

As Christmas time rolled around, everyone seemed in the spirit but Kara and Alex. A lone observer watched as Kara merely kept spiraling downwards into sadness, only to watch helplessly as his best friend couldn’t even find it in herself to perk up for the holidays, her favorite time of the year since they were babies. And if Christmas couldn’t cheer her up, then it was time for drastic measures, cause he had had enough. 

————————————————————————

Alex sulked all the way to her locker as she pondered whether it would be worth it to try and talk to Kara again. She thought about it, but chose not to, it was pointless now as she knew full well Kara wouldn’t speak to her. So she opened her locker, put her stuff in it, and closed it only to find Kenny waiting on the other side of the locker door, scaring Alex. 

“Jesus Kenny!” She exclaimed 

“We need to talk.” 

————————————————————————

Kenny led them to an empty classroom and shut the door behind them, locking it in the process. 

“Did you know what they were gonna do to her at the party?” Kenny demanded, stunning Alex.

“What? No!” Alex replied

“Don’t you bullshit me right now Danvers, did you know?!” Kenny asked a little too loudly, which finally brought Alex to her boiling point. 

“I didn’t have anything to do with that goddam party!!!!!” She all but screamed “I asked Kara to go with me because I was an idiot and I actually believed that Vicki had a change of heart. If I’d have known what she was gonna do, I’d have told her to shove her stupid party up her ass! And now, Kara won’t talk to me, or let me explain myself, and it’s killing me Kenny! So no, I didn’t know what they were gonna do, I would never hurt her! I love her, ok?! I’m...I’m in love with her.” Alex finally took a moment to take a breath as Kenny contemplated her words. 

“Ok.....ok, I believe you.” Alex looked relived to hear that “Look, Alex we’ve got to do something. I mean I’m more than worried about Kara,she’s only getting worse.”

“Well I’m open to any suggestions.” 

“Alex you’re the only one who can fix this, nothing I’ve tried works, nothing her parents have tried works, we’re out of options here.”

“And how do you propose I do that? She won’t talk to me, remember?” 

“Yea well now you have something that you didn’t have before.” Alex looked confused.

“What?” 

“.....Me” 

————————————————————————

“I really appreciate this.” Kenny said, putting his arm affectionately around his best friend’s shoulder “If I don’t pass this test, I’m screwed.” Kara put on a small, but definitely fake, smile. 

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Even if she was feeling down, she’d never say no to tutoring Kenny, especially after all she made him put up with these last couple of months, it was the least she could do. 

“Here we go” Kenny opened the door to the empty classroom “After you” which earned a small genuine chuckle from Kara. 

“Why thank you, kind sir.” Kara stepped into the empty room “Hey you didn’t tell me what class-“ she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the room was, in fact, not empty and Alex stood right in the middle of it. Before Kara could say anything, the door behind her closed and locked, with Kenny standing on the other side “Kenny?” Kara tried opening the door, looking at her best friend on the other side of the window “Kenny! What are you doing?”

“Sorry Kent, but this is for your own good.” Kara grew very angry very fast. 

“Kenny I swear to god, I’m gonna rip your head off!” 

“I don’t care! You two are gonna talk this out, and I’m not letting you out till you do.” With that, Kenny walked off down the hall, out of sight. 

“Kenny! Kenny!” Kara called out, but it was pointless, she turned, fuming, to Alex “Did you put him up to this?” 

“Actually it was his idea.” Kara let out a groan of frustration “Look you didn’t exactly give us a lot of options, you haven’t talked to me since the party, Kenny is worried about you, what else were we supposed to do?” 

“You were supposed to leave me alone! That’s what!” 

“Kara we need to talk.” 

“We don’t need to do anything! All right? Everything that needed to be said was said at the party!” Alex grew frustrated. 

“Kara I told you I didn’t have anything to do with what happened! Why can’t you believe me?” 

“Alex, this is pointless, ok? This” she indicated between the two of them “isn’t gonna happen, it’s not supposed to happen, so just drop it.”

“Drop it?” Alex seemed stunned “Just drop it? You think it’s easy as that? I can just drop it? You don’t talk to me for almost two months and I’m supposed to just drop it? You tell me you have feelings for me and you think I can just drop it? I’ve spent the last month and a half beating up every person who’s even thought about insulting you, and I’m just supposed to drop it?” 

“I didn’t ask you to do that...” Kara replied meekly. 

“You didn’t have to! I did it because I care about you!” 

“It doesn’t matter what you care about! All that matters is what happened at the party!” 

“For God’s sake, I didn’t have anything to do with the party!!!” Alex shouted 

“I know you didn’t have anything to do with the party!!!!!” Alex’s eyes went wide and her mouth was gaping open and closed like a fish “I’m not an idiot Alex, I know you didn’t have anything to do with what happened.” Alex was stunned. 

“You....you....so what you just spent all this time making me think you hated me for kicks?”

“It’s not like that.” 

“Then what is it?!” 

“It’s us! It’s you and me! Look at as, Alex! We’re practically from different planets! You’re popular, you’re smart, you’re strong, you’re beautiful, and what am I? I’m just a science geek that no one wants to be around. You think I don’t know what people say about me behind my back? You don’t think I hear Weirdo Kent this and Loser Kara that? It’s who I am, Alex. The party just finally solidified it for me. I’m weak, pathetic loser. So what would be the point of starting anything between us? Huh? It’ll just end with you finding someone better than me. Anyone is better than me. I’m nothing Alex...I’m nothing....” 

Kara couldn’t contain herself anymore she was on the brink of tears when she started talking, but she couldn’t hold them back anymore. The first sensation she felt was her knees give out, but instead of collapsing on the floor, she fell straight into Alex’s arms, which held her in such a tight grip that she didn’t even bother to try and break from the embrace. Kara couldn’t stop the dam from breaking and sobbed heavily into the other girls chest. She cried so hard and couldn’t stop, nearly two months of pent up emotion and pain came flooding out all at once, and there was nothing either girl could do to stop it. So Alex held her tight until she couldn’t cry anymore, when her sobs turned to shaky breaths and her tears turned to dried stains on her cheeks. When she stopped crying, Alex took her face in both of her hands, Kara looked at Alex, her beautiful blue eyes turned beet red. 

“Kara...you are not nothing, and I don’t ever wanna hear you say that again. You are an amazing person, you always have been, you always will be. I don’t give a damn what anyone else says, you are just as strong and smart and beautiful more than anyone I have ever met. And I would never ever hurt you, there is no one better than you. Not to me.” 

“How do you know?” Kara whimpered 

“Because I do.” Alex answered honestly “Please Kara, let me prove it to you.” Kara looked unsure as tears began to form in Alex’s eyes as well “Please give me a chance...please?” 

Kara had no idea what was driving her, it was almost as if her soul itself surrendered her body to her emotions. Kara’s head surged forward and her lips collided with Alex’s. They kissed each other with such raw emotion, holding each other as close as their bodies would physically allow them to. Their lips remained sealed together until both could no longer breath and were finally forced to brake apart. They both leaned their foreheads towards each other and touched ever so slightly, both at a loss for words until Kara decided to break the silence. 

“Do you...” she wiped her eyes “Do you have any plans for Saturday?” Alex wiped her eyes as well. 

“Nope, nothing” Kara sucked in a big breath. 

“Would you like to do something together?” For the first time since Halloween, Alex finally felt a twinge of happiness and didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“Yes, I’d love to.” 

————————————————————————

Alex sat nervous in a booth at Joe’s Pizza Parlor, shaking her legs and nervously tapping her fingers across the table. She had been super excited for Saturday to finally arrive, she spent all week planning the best date ever planned by any human in the history of dating, but now that Saturday had arrived, all she could do was second guess everything. Was it too much? Was it not enough? Will she like it? Will she hate it? All of these questions surged through her brain until she saw Kara finally walk through the door. 

“Kara!” Alex called out, getting the other girl’s attention. Kara saw Alex and smiled to See Alex waiting for her. Kara walked over to the booth and sat on the other side of Alex. 

“Hi” Kara said meekly. 

“Hi” Alex replied, neither girl really knew what to say until the server came up to them and took their drink orders. After he left, Alex decided to break the ice “How are you?” Alex asked with a deep sincerity that Kara was able to recognize. 

“Better, not great...but better.” Alex reached over and took Kara’s hand in her own. 

“I heard you saw the school counselor this week.” Kenny had been keeping Alex updated on how Kara was doing, with Kara‘s permission, so it was no surprise he told her that.

“Yea she...she was really nice, I think it actually helped a lot. She wants to continue seeing me and I think I will.” Alex’s heart warmed to hear Kara say this. 

“I’m proud of you.” Kara’s own heart warmed as well to hear Alex say that, and she felt herself blush when Alex intertwined her fingers with Kara’s “I also heard you joined the school paper.” Kara giggled a bit 

“Yea, the school counselor suggested getting out of my shell a bit more and thought maybe signing up for a student organization would help.” 

“And I guess having a best friend who happened to be the editor made that a bit easier?” While Alex meant it as a playful jab, she definitely wasn’t wrong. Kenny didn’t even need to interview her, he gave her a job on the spot. 

“Well it certainly didn’t hurt my chances.” 

“But that’s good, you’ll do great.” 

“You think so?” Alex brought Kara’s hand to her lips and gave it a small kiss. 

“I know so.” 

The waiter brought them their drinks and they both ordered their meals. Alex ordered a personal pepperoni pizza while Kara ordered a personal pizza with pineapple and anchovies. As soon as the words left Kara’s mouth, Alex looked flabbergasted. She’d heard of weird toppings and combinations before, but that was definitely up there. And when their pizzas were brought to them. Alex watched with amazement as Kara scarfed down a slice of what she dubbed “fishy fruity goodness”. Alex tried her best not to gag. 

“Try one!” Kara insisted, holding out a slice to her date. 

“No thank you.” Alex replied 

“Aw, come on, for me?” Kara pouted, that’s when Alex suddenly made a horrific realization, she was absolutely powerless against Kara’s pouty face. There was no way in hades she would even consider eating a piece of pizza like that, but the nanosecond Kara flashed her that face combined with those big beautiful eyes, she was absolute putty in her hands. Alex closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and took a bite of the slice Kara had held out in front of her.....it was, without a doubt, the single most revolting thing that Alex had ever tasted in her life. 

“Oh God!” She quickly grabbed the closest napkin and spit the bite she had taken into it. Then desperately tried to wash it down with her soda. Kara was of course laughing her ass off. “What do you have mutated taste buds?” 

“Oh you are such a wuss!”

“Eh bite me” 

“Well......maybe on the second date.” Kara’s face blushed furiously after she realized what she had just said, though Alex was biting her lip to hide the sly grin that wanted to form so badly. 

————————————————————————

They talked about everything from school, to potential colleges they were looking at, both relived that National City University was on the top of both their lists, to just about anything. It was very nice and relaxing for both of them, though as the sun began to set, it was time for Alex to execute the second part of her plan. She of course picked up the check, leaving a nice tip for the waiter after he had to deal with her pre chewed food napkin, escorted Kara to her car.....and then proceeded to hand her a blindfold, which definitely confused Kara. But she decided to give Alex the benefit of the doubt and put it over her eyes. 

Alex wouldn’t tell Kara where they were driving to. She said it was a surprise, so Kara decided not to push it farther. After a while, they seemed to finally reach their destination as Alex stopped the Kara and instructed Kara to remove her blindfold. After putting her glasses back on, she looked up and saw an absolutely gorgeous steam engine in front of them, her jaw dropped when she realized just where they were. 

“You got us tickets for the Midvale express?” The Midvale express was an annual Christmas event where they put on a Christmas show through the woods and mountains while people ride in the cars and watch from the windows. And at the end of the show, the train travels back to town and lets the passengers off right at the annual Midvale Christmas festival at the fair grounds, with a trip back to their cars later in the evening of course. Kara was absolutely stunned. 

“What do you think?” Alex asked. 

“Alex those tickets are fifty bucks a pop, you didn’t have to do that.” Alex took Kara’s hand in hers again. 

“Yea, I think I did. Come on.” They both exited the car and Alex lead them to the awaiting crowd. 

After a few minutes, the conductor began to call for boarding, Alex gave the conductor their tickets and both girls were shown to their seats, the seats in the cars faced each other so both girls had a good view of outside the window. They waited a few minutes until all the passengers were seated, then they heard the piercing cry of the train whistle, and the train began to move. 

They rode through the forest for a few minutes until Alex noticed a collection of colorful lights in the distance. It began to get closer and closer until before they knew it, the train was passing through a full blown replica of a Christmas village. Buildings, which were obviously fake, but they didn’t care, were covered in Christmas lights while the people, animatronics, were happy and singing and full of Christmas cheer. They passed many attractions such as this with lights and animatronic animals and people and towards the end, they passed by an actual human Santa waving to them at a replica of the North Pole. The whole thing was silly and cheesy, and both girls loved absolutely every second of it. Though Alex’s eyes were mostly focused on Kara, seeing her face lit up by not only the lights, but her thousand watt smile that she had desperately missed made it all worthwhile. But the night wasn’t over yet, as the train made it’s way back to town and finally reached it’s destination. Kara and Alex exited the train hand-in-hand and walked up to a entryway with a giant neon lit sign. 

_ Midvale Christmas Festival  _

————————————————————————

The festival was basically a large Christmas themed fair, with rides, games, and food galore. They went to the ticket booth where Alex spent a fairly generous amount of money on tickets, and was then dragged by her hand by a very excited Kara. 

It was everything Alex could’ve hoped it was. They rode rides, they played games, she let Kara gorge on as many snacks as she wanted to, but didn’t have any herself, which Kara thought was odd. Alex hoped Kara wouldn’t catch on, but Kara got pretty suspicious when she ordered a hot chocolate and Alex got hot water with lemon, though she let it go when Alex explained she was trying to cut back on sweets and the pizza and soda already pushed it. After a while they were walking along the festival, holding hands, Kara carrying the stuffed snowman that Alex had won her, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“This has been amazing.” Kara said to Alex “I really appreciate this.” Alex smiled 

“I’m glad, you deserve this.” Kara blushed slightly “You know Kara, I really am sorry about what happened on Halloween. I wouldn’t have taken you if I knew what they were gonna do.” Kara let out a deep sigh. 

“I know, and I’m not entirely blameless here.” Alex looked at her with surprise “I shouldn’t have just cut you off like that, it was wrong. I knew you had nothing to do with what happened, but I just....I just couldn’t stand the idea of dragging you down with me. And I’m sorry I put you through that.” Alex stopped and turned to face Kara. 

“Kara....” Kara seemed concerned

“Alex?” Alex took a moment to collect herself and find the words she needed to say. 

“It doesn’t matter to me, what happens to me. What does matter to me is you. If you ever think that you’re dragging me down, then remember this, I will happily go down with you no matter what....I love you Kara.” Kara’s eyes went wide, but there was no backing down now “I’ve loved you for a long time, I was just too afraid to say it, but I’m saying it now...I love you.” Kara’s lip was trembling. 

“I love you too.” 

“Really?” Kara nodded her head. 

“Yea....really” Alex cupped Kara’s face with both her hands and brought her in for a deep romantic kiss. After breaking apart, Kara took Alex’s hand “Come on, Kenny should be on soon.” 

“You go ahead and find us a spot, I’m gonna run to the restroom first.”

“Ok” Kara smiled and gave her a quick peck. She found her way to the stage that had been set up, a pretty good sized crowd already there. Alex and Kara both knew that Kenny and his band were performing at the festival tonight and decided to support him. A few minutes passed, but Alex hadn’t shown up, she began to grow a bit concerned, but was momentarily distracted when Kenny got on stage. 

“What’s up Midvale?!” He called to the crowd, who cheered response “Y’all havin a good time tonight?” The crowd cheered again, though Kara kept looking around for Alex. “Now before we get started tonight, I actually have to hand the mic to someone else first.” Kara turned back to Kenny in confusion “See, there’s a really good friend of mine in the audience tonight, and well she’s been having a rough time for the last couple of months.” Kara suddenly felt a bit self conscious “And tonight, there’s a girl that has a special song that she’d like to dedicate a song to her. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Alex Danvers!”

Suddenly Alex came into the stage, she had changed her clothes to a bright red sweater with a Christmas tree on it and a Santa hat. Kara’s jaw practically dropped to the ground, Alex went to the mic and found Kara in the crowd, locking eyes with her. 

“This one’s for you.” The music started up with a tune that was definitely familiar to Kara. In fact, it was one of her favorite Christmas songs, a fact she only shared with Kenny, who  shot her a wink as Alex began to sing. 

_“Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holdin' hands, places to go_   
_Seems like everyone but me is in love_   
_Santa, can you hear me?”_

Kara was impressed, she didn’t know Alex had such a good voice. 

_“I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and just said this_   
_I know exactly what I want this year_   
_Santa can you hear me?”_

_“I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold_   
_Maybe, maybe_   
_She'll be all my own in a big red bow”_

Alex took the mic off the stand and walked to the front of the stage.

_“Santa, can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year_   
_And all I want is one thing_   
_Tell me my true love is here”_

_“She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree_   
_I'll be waiting here_   
_Santa, that's my only wish this year”_

_ “Ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah” _

Kara could not wipe the giant smile that had formed on her face, nor could she stop herself from dancing along to the song. 

_“Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for takin' a peek_   
_'Cause I heard that you're coming to town_   
_Santa, can you hear me?”_

_“Yeah, I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh_   
_Oh, please make my wish come true_   
_Santa, can you hear me?”_

_“I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold_   
_Maybe, maybe_   
_We'll be all alone under the mistletoe”_

_“Santa, can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year_   
_And all I want is one thing_   
_Tell me my true love is near”_

_“She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree_   
_I'll be waiting here_   
_Santa, that's my only wish this year”_

Alex walked down the stairs that were in front of the stage as the crowd parted in front of her. 

_“I hope my letter reaches you in time, oh, yeah  
Bring me love, I can call all mine, oh, yeah”_

Alex walked further and further towards Kara until she was right in front of the girl she loved and sang the song right to her. Kara definitely did not protest. 

_“'Cause I have been so good this year, oh oh  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe_   
_She's all I want in a big red bow”_

_“Santa, can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year_   
_And all I want is one thing_   
_Tell me my true love is near”_

_“She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree_   
_I'll be waiting here_   
_Santa, that's my only wish this year”_

_“Oh, Santa, can you hear me?  
Oh, Santa_   
_Well, she's all I want, just for me_   
_Underneath my Christmas tree_   
_I'll be waiting here_   
_Santa, that's my only wish this year_   
_Santa, that's my only wish this year”_

Breathing heavily, but full of confidence, Alex surged towards Kara and sealed their lips together. When Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, Alex dipped her downwards, the crowd going nuts around them. One thing was sure, after nearly two months of misery, both girls finally got their perfect night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 
> 
> Song used: My only wish  
> Written by: Brian Kierulf/Joshua M Schwartz  
> Performed by: Britney Spears


End file.
